Un coeur sans réserves
by Naphadora
Summary: Deux amoureux éternellement ensemble.
1. Un ado différent

_**Un ado différent !**_

_Edward Cullen vampire depuis nombre d'années.  
Le seul à ne pas être en couple depuis bien trop longtemps._

_Bella Swan, nouvelle dans la ville de Forks. Elle est fille unique et pas mal maladroite.  
Va au lycée de la ville bien qu'elle aurait préférer être accompagnée par son ami Jacob Black,  
un jeune de la Push et ami de la famille Swan._

_Mlle Swan avait rencontrée Mike, Jessica et Érick. Ils avaient l'air tous aussi gentil  
les uns des autres. Mike avait flashé tout de suite sur Bella, pour se faire il avait décidé d'organisé  
une petite soirée pour présenté la nouvelle aux autres personnes de la ville._

_Jessica venait de décidée d'amener Bella elle-même chez Mike, puis de lui présenté tous ceux qu'elle  
ne connaissait pas, en faite presque tout l'école. Elles avaient fais le tour de tous mis a part les Cullen,  
Jessica considéra cela moins important puisque presque personne ne leurs parlaient. Jessica laissa sa  
nouvelle amie se débrouillée seule pour le reste de la soirée._

_Mike invita Bella sur la piste de danse qu'était la salle de séjour, comme la vie fait bien les choses la  
prochaine chanson était un slow, elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreint de celui-ci, mais se rappela que cela ne  
valais pas la peine car cette chanson elle la connaissait et Bella savait que celle-ci ne durerait pas longtemps. Bella fut soudain submergé de peur quand Mike posa ses mains sur ses fesses, elle les replaça  
où elles auraient dût être. Elle se sentit bien mal et décida d'aller faire un tour à l'extérieur de la maison,  
bien qu'elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle descendit les marches puis marcha dans l'herbe mouillé  
par la rosée et s'assied sur sa veste._

_Je ne sais pas si se sont mes yeux qui différaient les moindres mouvements, mais je perçus des mouvements qui se rapprochaient de moi. Ce que je vis me rendit si soudainement joyeuse que nul ne pouvait m'en défaire. Edward Cullen le plus beau garçon de tout le lycée, avec moi ici maintenant ! Tout était trop beau pour être vrai mais j'y croyais puisque je l'avais sous les yeux._

― _Est-ce que ca va ? me dit-il d'une voie suave et très mélodieuse.  
― Je … oui j'avais juste un peu chaud avec tout ce monde dans cette petite maison.  
― Ok alors je vais te laissé prendre ton souffle seule dans ce cas.  
― Non reste s'il te plaît !_

_Venais-je de dire ce que je désirais tout haut pour qu'il l'entendre ?  
Je crois bien que oui puisqu'il s'assied près de moi._

_**POV : Edward Cullen**_

_Alice m'avait obligé à venir voir la nouvelle, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Bella, une fille qui sens doute doit être ordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive avec cette Jessica. Bella passa devant moi, elle avait quelque chose de très particulier, son odeur semblable au parfum de fraises sucrées._

_Ce pauvre Mike Newton, pensait-il vraiment avoir le monopole sur la nouvelle en lui proposant une danse ? Mais en plus il pense se la faire, quel pervers ce lui la, de puis le début il pense juste à fourré avec l'exquise Bella. Oups ! Elle commence à devenir rouge, serait-elle amoureuse, non je ne crois pas car elle n'arrête pas de croisée mes yeux et de me regardé comme si je lui plaisais. Que fait Mike il pense vraiment quand descendant les mains plus bas qu'il aura droit de couché avec elle, elle qui semble mal alaise devant tout ces gens. Et voit la qu'elle décide de partir en courant pour aller dehors, dois-je la suivre et m'assuré qu'elle va bien ou je reste ici ? Non je vais aller voir comment elle va, pauvre d'elle tombé dans les filets du pire playboy de l'école !_

_Je la vois assise dans l'herbe si froid et si humide, j'avance à pas feutrée pour ne pas lui faire peur puis lui dis bonjour et lui demande si elle va bien. Elle me répond que oui, mais elle me demande de resté avec elle signe qui veux dire non il y a quelque chose mais je ne veux pas en parler. Je lui parle mais elle ne semble pas vouloir répondre à mes questions, mais plutôt elle regarde mes yeux doré et mes lèvres qui lui prend soudain le goût de les embrassées._

― _Peut-ont aller chez toi ?  
― Oui bien sûr ! Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle se mettait debout. _

_Je pris son bras et la dirigea vers ma sublime Volvo argenté, j'ouvris la porte côté passager et elle s'y glissa puis je refermai doucement mais rapidement et pris le volant et roula jusqu'à la villa blanche. Je sortis de la principale et roula sur une route de terre._

_**Fin**_


	2. Brisure et belle nuit

_Brisure & belle nuit !_

_Droit devant apparaissait une villa qui ne se ressemblait pas, elle était très particulière, car la ville de Forks n'y paraissait sans habitation moderne comparé à celle-ci._

_**POV : Bella**_

_Nous débouchâmes enfin sur le sentier menant à la maison d'Edward vue le nombre d'arbres qui diminuaient puis le chemin qui lui s'agrandissait à chaque mètre qu'il franchissait. Le regard tendre d'Edward me fit du bien au cœur, mais pas autant que lorsque que enfin nous arrivâmes devant la porte de sa maison qui devait être grande vue le nombre de fenêtre et d'étage. _

― _Quel magnifique maison Edward !  
__―__ Ouais je sais, mais profitons du temps que personne n'y soit pour être seuls._

_La porte d'entrée non-verrouillée, lumière passante et aire ouverte tout cela me rappelais les films américains où les riches habitaient. La grandeur des lieux me rendit si soudainement joyeuse et sa chaleur, je me sentais chez moi, tout le contraire de la maison de Charlie, où il n'y avait que deux chambres, une seule salle de bain, une minuscule cuisine et un salon avec un écran plasma. Perdue dans mes pensées, mais une partie voyais le reste de la villa._

_Edward me sorti de ma rêverie en me prenant par la taille, je ne le connais pas vraiment, cependant quelque chose en moi me disais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais comment alors que sous l'impulsion de mon cœur à la vue de ses yeux d'un doré parfait, de son beau corps aussi parfait et à son odeur qui me rendais folle de lui. J'enlaçai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa, il me repoussa de quelques centimètre pour voir mon sublime visage, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps il me prit dans ses bras et gravit les escaliers puis me posa sur un grand lit moelleux._

_Moi en dessous, lui par-dessus, je ne l'avais jamais fais, n'avais-je pas le plus bel homme avec moi ce soir ? Il m'embrassait fougueusement un peu par tout dans le cou. Mon bel Edward était froid et dur comme de la pierre. _Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire mais je décidais de me laisser guider. Ses lèvres allèrent se nicher dans mon cou, alors qu'il s'allongeait presque sur moi. Lorsque que je passais mes mains sur son torse, il se releva, avant de venir m'embrasser. Je caressais son torse, passant dans son dos, le rapprochant de moi. Sa bouche descendit, vers mes clavicules alors que sa main droite, remontait, lentement mais sûrement. Je sentais sa peau nue, contre mon nombril, alors que sa main approchait ma poitrine. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, avant de rouler, pour être sur lui. Je l'embrassais avidement, comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que mes mains caressaient son buste. Lentement, je descendis vers son cou._ Ses caresses étaient électrisantes, au point que je sentais une chaleur se répandre dans mon bas-ventre. Ma bouche s'attarda sur ses pectoraux jouant avec ses mamelons, tandis que mes mains approchaient de son jogging. Je passais mes mains sur l'élastique ne sachant que faire. Il reprit l'initiative, en remontant mon tee-shirt, qu'il fit passer au-dessus de ma tête avant de me faire basculer sous lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément alors que ses mains qui caressaient mon nombril, remontèrent. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent ma poitrine, mon corps entier s'embrasa alors que je sentais son menton, légèrement piquant, descendre dans mon cou. Sa bouche rejoignit ses mains, et je me cambrais de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le bas-ventre en feu. Il était partout, dans mon dos, sur mes seins, sur mes cuisses. Alors que je caressais son dos, je sentis sa main frôler mon shorty avant de passer sa main à l'intérieur. Machinalement, j'écartais mes cuisses, lui autorisant le passage. Ses doigts me parurent froids lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec mon intimité. Je gémis de plaisir, de le sentir si doux et attentionné, même si j'en voulais plus. Lorsque je sentis son érection contre ma jambe, je sus que c'était réciproque. Je fis descendre mes mains, qui étaient toujours sur son dos, au niveau de son bas que j'essayais de faire tomber, sans résultat. Je le sentis rire contre ma poitrine, avant de venir m'embrasser. Alors qu'il avait ses lèvres contre les miennes, il demanda : _

_« - Tu veux un coup de main ?_

_Pour toute réponse, je pressais ma main contre celle qui était dans mon sous-vêtement. J'avais fermé les yeux depuis longtemps lorsque j'entendis sa voix inquiète : _

_« - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vas pas regretter demain, dit-il en le levant à l'aide de ses deux mains._

_« - Non, à moins que tu me laisses dans cet état, chuchotais-je alors que je passais mes mains sur son torse._

_Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il reprenne ou nous en étions, je le sentis se lever. Ouvrant les yeux je le vis me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa et, tandis que je m'accrochais à son cou, il ouvrit le lit. Avec toute la délicatesse d'un collectionneur de statue de cristal, il m'y déposa. Je le fixais plongeant mes yeux dans une mer doré scintillants. Je compris qu'il s'était déshabillé quand je sentis ses jambes nues contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, avant de laisser ses mains me faire décoller. Quelques instants plus tard, je me rendis compte que mon boxer glissait sur mes jambes. Quand je fus complètement nue, je me tendis, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, Edward stoppa toutes caresses, et me demanda si ça allait. Entendre sa voix, me rassurait, et je me détendis complètement lorsqu'il m'embrassa délicatement. La froideur de son corps, en plus du mien rendait l'atmosphère encore plus électrisante. Je gémissais doucement sous ses mains. Le sentir si proche de moi me rendait folle, je voulais aller plus loin. J'étais prête à passer le cap avec lui. Il dut le sentir, puisque, tout en m'embrassant, il chercha dans son tiroir. Je ris quand je l'entendis pousser un juron, alors qu'il s'écartait de moi. Il avait une main dans son chevet et l'autre le maintenait au-dessus de moi. Me relevant à moitié, j'embrassais son cou, et lui proposait de l'aide. Il eut un sourire et alluma la lumière. Je rougis en songeant au fait que je pouvais le voir complètement nu, et transpirant. Il était encore plus beau ainsi, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude. Soudain, je m'aperçus qu'il allait me voir dans le même état. Je stoppais mes caresses et me cachait en collant mon front à son buste. Il eut un temps d'arrêt._

_« - Euh Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_« - Je euh… Rien, c'est que, j'aipasenviequetumevoisnue !_

_« - T'es mignonne à parler comme ça, mais j'ai rien compris !_

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tournais sur le ventre, et m'appuyant sur un coude, je répétais, en fouillant à mon tour dans le chevet._

_« - J'ai pas envie que tu me vois nue. Tu ne vas pas apprécie la vue, c'est tout !_

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, je sortis une boite de préservatifs pas ouverte et demandais d'un air coquin : _

_« - C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ?_

_Pour seule réponse, il embrassa mon cou, en la prenant. Il l'ouvrit et en choisit un avant de jeter la boite au sol. Éteignant la lumière, il me fit basculer et me caressa, en chuchotant :_

_« - Finalement, t'es pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais. Je t'ai déjà regardé avec mes mains, ma chère, tu n'as plus rien à me cacher que la couleur de ta peau !_

_Son souffle sur ma peau me rendait dingue. Perdant tout contrôle, je l'embrassais passionnément tout en m'agrippant fermement à lui. Lentement, la température de la chambre remonta. A un moment, j'entendis un bruit de déchirure. Je baissais les yeux mais, ne vit rien. Edward alluma, de nouveau, comme il avait posé le tout sur mon ventre, en profita pour me regarder en détails. J'étais gênée, d'être ainsi observée, mais son commentaire me fit chaud au cœur._

_« - T'es exactement comme je t'imaginais, dit-il en m'embrassant le nombril._

_Me prenant la main, il me mit le préservatif dans la main. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire avec, je le regardais stupidement. J'entendis un petit rire qui me fit frissonner. Se relevant à moitié, il me prit le tout et sortit le morceau de latex. J'en profitais pour l'observer à mon tour. Il avait la peau bronzée, une musculature de Dieu Grec. Je me mordis la lèvre, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait arqué un sourcil. _

_« - Le spectacle te plait ?_

_Je souris et l'embrassais. J'avais toujours envie de lui. Mes mains descendirent sur son torse. Doucement, je sentis une de ses mains rejoindre la mienne et la guider, jusqu'à son pénis. Comme j'étais allongée, je me relevais pour regarder nos mains. Il plaça la protection dans ma main, dans le bon sens. Timidement, je la plaçais et la déroulais sur son sexe encore dur, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Quand j'eus terminé, il me prit par la taille et me rallongea sous lui. J'avais une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. Il m'embrassa le corps réveillant un désir qui n'était pas si loin. J'eus vite trop chaud. Je me cambrais sous ses baisers, en demandant toujours plus. Lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais prête, il se plaça face à mon intimité. Il vint m'embrasser, et me caressa tandis qu'il entrait. Je retins un cri de douleur en l'embrassant. Mes mains agrippèrent les draps et je les serrais à m'en faire mal. Sentant que je me tendais, Edward chuchota à mon oreille : _

_« - Détends-toi Bella … Plus tu seras raide, plus tu auras mal … Relaxe-toi ! … Écoute, si ça ne va pas, on peut arrêter ?_

_A ces mots, je secouais négativement la tête. Quand il entra entièrement, la douleur se fit encore violente puis, quand il commença les va-et-vient elle s'estompa pour laisser place au plaisir. Le plaisir était tellement intense que sous l'effet des va-et-viens en moi le lit bougea à chaque fois, qui bientôt brisa quelques parcelles de son lit. Nous passâmes une nuit exceptionnelle dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. La nuit pour moi se passa très lentement ce qui me plus le plus au point, mais comment refaire cela sans que personne ne nous soupçonne, bonne question. Après tout rien ne m'empêchais de m'affichée avec le plus magnifique des hommes sur terre. Edward me regardait de ses yeux doré liquéfiés et me sourit en me demandant si j'étais prête à recevoir un secret et de le partagée avec lui pour toujours. C'est alors que je répondis oui… Fin _


End file.
